The Freaky Careers
by BHS99
Summary: Careers crazy life. Parody .
1. Chapter 1

Cato's POV

I woke up in the morning with the thought I was the king of the world. Glimmer just groaned and rolled over when I tried to wake her up, but I wanted to tell the world that I'm the king, so I climbed up on our roof and screamed, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

Brutus opened his window and shouted, "Shout the hell up!". But I just ignored him. I went down to Glimmer and woked her up and said, "I want you to film me when I say, I'm the king of the world, in the top of the highest mountain in the whole Panem." "Okay... but Connie your sister, we can't just leave her here alone". Connie, I had just forgot her, " She can go with us", I said.

Glimmer's POV

On the way up to the top on the mountain Connie started to freezing.

"It's cold", Connie whined, "I want a jacket!" she screamed in my ear. I sighed "Cato give her your jacket." "WHAT NO WAY! SHE HAS HER OWN JACKET!" Cato shouted. "Cato, now!" I yelled. "No, I want my jacket... Okey...", Cato said acid. "Thanks Cato, you are the best brother EVER!", Connie said and hugged him. Cato just snorted. "We're on the top", I said. "YES!", Cato shouted. Cato started to pose and I took my camera and started filming. " I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" , Cato screamed.

On the way down the mountain Connie started to whine again. "I'm hungry, I'm cold, I'm tired and I have to go to the toilet!" "Shout up!", Cato shouted, but then Connie grabbed his legs and tackled him to the ground. " What the hell are you doing?",Cato yelled and grabbed my hand and then we falled down from the mountain and everything became black...

Cato's POV

When I woke up everything was bright, white and.. fluffy? Fluffy, why is everything fluffy?

I sat up and looked around me, Glimmer and Connie low beside me. I stood up and stumbled on something, I looked down and one of my nightmares became true. I wore a white, long dress and my feets was covered with something smooth (and white). On my head I had a sort of crown or something. I can just say , I hate my clothes. I looked back and realized I HAD WINGS! "NOOOOOO!", I screamed and jumped up and down until Glimmer and Connie woke up. Connie started to laugh and point at me but Glimmer just stared at me.

I woke up screaming. Glimmer looked at me and asked "Bad dream?". "Yes", I answered her. Connie ran into our room and yelled "I'm the princess of the world!". I screamed and jumped out of the bed and run out to the street and shouted "NOO, I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE, !".


	2. Chapter 2

Cato's POV

I really, really want a car, because it's cool and I wanna be be a cool guy. But when I said it to Glimmer she freaked out because she knows that I don't have a driving license.

"You don't have a diving license" she yelled at me. " What are you going to do with a car if you don't have a driving license?" "Look cool" I said. "You can go to town and fix a driving license, then you can buy a car" she said.

"Is it here you fix a driving license?" I asked the man behind the counter. "Yes" the man said. " I wan't a driving license, NOW!" I shouted in his face. "Read this book and come back tomorrow" he said in a country dialect. I threw the book on the dump on the way home because I HATE to read.

When I came home Glimmer looked at me and asked " Where is your book?"

"Witch book?" I asked her. "The driving book of course!"

"I don't know, they didn't gave me a book" I lied.

Next day Connie came in to the kitchen and said " I found this book at the dump, and I think it's yours"

"Why are you think so" I asked her. "Because your name stood in the book" she answered.

" I got to go and drive training" I said and ran out the door.

"Have you read the book?" he asked. "Yes, it took the whole night but I'm done" I said.

" Good job!" he said. "Your car is out there, let's training!" " Is that my car? It's so ugly, how could you do this to me? I'm a victor!" I yelled. "That car doesn't look cool at all."

But I jumped into the car and set my foot on a pedal and the car began to move.

I saw Glimmer and Connie and looked back at them and shouted "I'm driving a car!"

I heard Glimmer yell "Watch out!" and then BOOOOM!

Glimmer's POV

I remember I screamed when the car crashed into the house. I ran to the car and opened the front door and tried to wake Cato up. "Why is everything red?" Cato asked me. "Why is my arm twisted, why am I here, were am I?" I tried to explain whats happened but not scare him. "It's red because you eat a hot dog and you dropped it on your shirt and your arm eh... it's a eh... a magical trick, you are home in District 2 and you are safe. " Okey... good, because I heard that some idiot drived into a house and that is NOT cool at all" he said. "Ehh no, that is not cool at all" I said back. When ambulance people lifted him up he said "I'm flying, look Glimmer, I'm flying! Yey!"

Cato's POV

When I woke up I was in a white room, with some fluffy thing over me, wait... FLUFFY?

I sat straight up but someone pushed me down back to the fluffy thing, after a while I discovered it was a blanket but it was a white and fluffy blanket. I heard a voice "Cato, Cato are you alright?" it was Glimmer. I sat up a bit more slowly this time and recognized a white room, Glimmer and Connie sat on each side of my bed and looked worried.

" What happened to me?" I asked them.

" You drove into a house" Connie said.

"What, NO! That was some idiot" I said, I was confused.

"Yes, and that idiot was you!" Glimmer said.

"How long am I stuck here?" I asked them.

"About a month" Glimmer answered.

"No way! I'm stuck here in a month. In this white, fluffy hell! I can't stay here, take me home!" I shouted. "Do you think it's boring here?" ."Yes, I want a TV and Hunger Games films and popcorn. Otherwise I refuse to stay here." I threatened them. " Okay, we can fix that" Connie said.

Two hours later

" I want more popcorn!" I whined to Glimmer and Connie. " They are beside you", Glimmer said. "Yes, but I'm hurt! I can't reach them." I said back. Glimmer sighed and said " Connie can you give him the popcorn's?" "Okay" she sighed back.

4 weeks later...

"I'm home!" I shouted when I steeped into our house. "Cato take it easy! Clove and Marvel coming soon and we are going to the bathhouse together today" Glimmer said, "They have a car and both of them have a driving license, so we going there in there car." "WHAT? CAR? DRIVING LICENSE? WHEN?" I yelled. "When you were in the hospital." "WHAT? THAT'S UNFAIR!." "No, they read the book." Connie said, "Because they can read." "I can read to, but I haven't trained so much and I think it's boring!" I said.

"But I like the bathhouse, I'm going to jump from the highest trampoline and do a back flip, that's cool." "But Cato, do you remember last time? You landed on your stomach and that wasn't cool" Glimmer said. "Yes I remember that but it was a long, long time ago. Now I'm big, smart and cool." I answered. "But now you're hurt, so you can't do a back flip from the highest trampoline."

"You can't go into the pool" the guard said." Why?" I asked. "Because you're hurt!"

I ignored him and started to climb up to the trampoline. When I stand on the top I heard someone scream, "NO!" I looked down and saw Connie, I ignored her to because it's not cool to climb up and not jump ( and I can't climb down).

I jumped and tried to do a back flip but I landed on my head and everything become black again...


End file.
